


The Hybrid Squad: Invasion

by seasonallovin



Series: The Hybrid Squad [4]
Category: Alien Series, Half-Life, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Undertale (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: [BOOK 4 OF THE HYBRID SQUAD SERIES]An ancient evil, rumored to be created before the universe was, is imprisoned by the last remaining factions of the realms and beyond. Billions of years later, when the last of the factions that imprisoned them died, the enemy faction began their journey to the most vital planet in the universe: Earth.After a serious disaster at the academy breaks loose, a series of portals were opened across the solar system, most of which were orbiting Earth. When all hell breaks loose, the remaining defenders of the universe must band together and stop the forces from taking control of the multiverse.
Series: The Hybrid Squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046536





	1. Prologue: Day 1 Of The Universe - Feb 12

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this prologue explains what happened in the universe up until the day of the Invasion. You do not have to read it.

The universe explodes into existence, and two factions, the true line between good and bad, already at war. The Combine and Xenonians, fighting for control of the Infinity Stones. 

Millions of years later, the war seemingly ends when the Xenonians have captured the Combine in a dimension that could possibly never be reached.

It's been billions of years since the last known incident of the Combine's, but they have already infiltrated the ranks of Xenonians, which includes, but not limited to: Humans, Eternals, Xenomorphs, and Onrians.

[MAX TIMELINE]

The year is 2020, February 12th. Mass nuclear weapons have been launched in all major cities, the only exception is Canada. 

2220\. Max Young is one of the leaders of the resistance against the Combine forces, alongside a few Vortigaunt generals. After a massive battle that ends in the Combine's defeat, Max decides to use a relay to travel himself to stop the Great War.

[HYBRID TIMELINE]

It is the year 2012, it is the first time that Humans and an Asgardian of Xenonian descent band together and fight enemies of great Combine descent. This influences the future of the Multiversal defenders, including The Hybrid Squad, and the Guardians Of The Galaxy. At this time, the Time, Mind, and Space Infinity Stones are on Earth, heightening the risk of invasion from Combine forces.

in 2017, The Hybrid Squad is initially formed. The main members include Max Young, Bloodrayne Willows, Freddie Peterson, Nicholas Miller, Lucas Singh, and Bonnie Robinson.

Mere days after the Hybrid Squad's formation, the Multiverse explodes into chaos. Millions of new branches in the True Timeline appears unexpectedly, causing the Multiverse extreme changes.

In late 2017, the Hybrid Academy was revealed to the people of Earth, a supposed safe refuge for Hybrids and Humans alike, but has distastefully been known for being the center of Xenonian activity in the universe. This place has been the stage for Xenonian versus Combine battles in the years following.

2018, and one of the most powerful Combine forces, Thanos, has successfully decimated half of all life. It takes years for the timelines to be fixed from this massive massacre. But due to the help of Infinity Bloodrayne, it is reversed.

In late 2019, the Pilot program was launched, as a response to the Infinity Incident the previous year. The first fully qualified Pilot, Hendrik, becomes an elite, the highest rank that isn't a member of the Hybrid Squad.

[2020, February 12th.]

Bloodrayne awakens from her sleep, cuddled up in her blankets. Her curly red hair sprawled across the bed and pillow. She looks at her alarm clock, and notice that it's only six in the morning. But dreadfully, she does leave her warm, comfortable bedside. 

A normal day, Bloodraune thinks to herself, while going through her normal daily routine. When she is finally dressed in a pair of jeans, an oversized hoodie and a trench coat, she places her hair in a messy bun and walks out of her dorm. As she closes her dorm, she checks her transponder, a device on her arm that connects to the sets of stones, and many other things.

It's mainly empty, aside from some news reports about crashes on the highways. Nothing more than the usual. It was a dark morning, the sun hasn't risen at the moment, as Bloodrayne walks through the courtyard, looking as new as the day it was grown.

A lot of students are getting ready for the new day, checking their locker for books, or they're at the cafeteria for breakfast. The main science wing was the most populated, with the sounds of life almost deafening to Bloodrayne's sensitive ears. The art wing was the one with the least students, and the furthest from the dorms, so barely any people were there.

She walked into an empty classroom, connecting her phone into the Bluetooth speaker at the teacher's desk. The classroom was massive, one that could fit about 60 people in there with room between students. She grabs her Void Bag, and takes a large sketchbook from it. 

With the sketchbook on the table, she began thinking of what to draw. Whether it be the pigeon that is sitting near the window or something from her own imagination. 

A couple of hours have passed by when Bloodrayne is done drawing. She sketched a picture of someone kneeling while another person lifts their chin up with a sword, mirroring how she killed her greatest nemesis.

Her transponder beeped to life, a call from Max showing up first on the screen. Bloodrayne looks up at her transponder. "Yeah, what's the situation?"

"Wait, you seriously forgot? The experiment is today, I'm waiting for you down at my lab," Max responds.

"Oh, is it okay if I grab food on the way? I'm feeling a little hungry."

"No problem, as long as you get some noodles from the cafeteria."

Bloodrayne gives a slight chuckle. "Alright, I'll see you then."

"See you," and the call disconnects.

Bloodrayne jogged back to the Main Science Wing, going back to the cafeteria and sitting down at a booth. A kind tall lady with long, black hair tied into a braid greets Bloodrayne.

"Hi Bloodrayne, what will it be for today?" The waitress said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, I'll get two of the Spicy Specials for go, please," Bloodrayne said, looking at her uniform, which was a pair of black slacks and a bright red polo.

"Alright, we'll have them ready in a few minutes, here's your number," she says as she grabs a paper from her belt and gives it to her.

"Thanks!" She yells as the waitress walks away, writing down her meal onto the pen pad.

Bloodrayne takes out her phone, scrolling through social media, as she waited for her order. About ten minutes pass by, as the chefs are preparing the noodles. 

"Number 164! Number 164!" The chefs say, ringing the bell.

Bloodrayne walked up to the register and paid for her noodles.

She left the cafeteria and walked down to the basement, where Max's lab was.

"Hey, there you are! I was wondering where you were. At least you got me the noodles," Max said, finishing welding the new portal creator.

"Yeah, here you go," Bloodrayne said, giving him the noodles with a fork.

"It ain't the best breakfast, but it's the tastiest."

"I can't argue about that. The chefs here are amazing."

The lab was small, with many of Max's inventions scattering the room, and at the end of the path, was a large monitor, with two desks in front, each with their own computer.

Bloodrayne and Max ate the noodles, having a conversation before the experiment. When they finish, the two begin getting ready. 

"So, are we starting right now, or?" Bloodrayne asks.

"Yeah, all safety procedures are finished, and we should begin as soon as we can."

"Okay, I'll put my spacesuit on."

Bloodrayne takes off her coat and hoodie, placing her spacesuit over her outfit.


	2. Hour 0

"Alright, I don't know how many consequences this will do, if at all," Max said, typing down information on the lab's computer. The laboratory was quiet, everything except the main computer was powered off. "Maybe it will be like normal, we find a new dimension to contact, but there could be far worse things."

"Wait, we're not contacting another separate timeline?" Bloodrayne asked, putting her hair up in a bun. 

"Nope, just another forgotten section of ours."

"Dude, you're a fucking idiot if you think that part of the universe still has life on it."

"We'll try. There may be some technology we haven't yet to discover, that we can use."

"Whatever, I'll let you know when you're wrong." The portal began to open, Bloodrayne placing the helmet on. "Well, I'll see you soon."

The portal to the silent space opened, her walking inside. It was empty at first, only the glimpses of stars surrounding her until she started moving downwards.

Hundreds of rather tall buildings begun to appear, seemingly to be bottomless. She descended further when one of the buildings emitted a bright blue light. The trend of the blinding light appeared over all the buildings when an alarm started. A medium-sized ship with a circular blade at the end appeared from the building in the middle, circling her. When the bio-mechanical ship stopped in its tracks, it began to fire at Bloodrayne, damaging her suit by a lot. 

She was noticeably panicking, firing multiple fireballs at the being, with it seeming to be retreating for a moment before firing its pulse rounds at her. Bloodrayne started flying sideways, seemingly to be flinging around.

"Max, bring me back right now!" she screamed into her suit radio. The gunship's round began to puncture the hard titanium inside the suit. depleting her oxygen levels rapidly. She started choking violently, as the escape portal opened. The energy of the portal dragged Bloodrayne back to Earth, landing beside Max on her back. 

Max ran over to her, having the scent of burning metal filling his nose. Sparks of electricity came from Bloodrayne's suit, the inner circuitry having to been destroyed in the battle between her and the gunship.

"Bloodrayne, are you awake?" Max yelled, taking her helmet off and throwing it away. 

"Oh my god--" she gasped, standing up. Bloodrayne took off her suit, brushing off the dust from her t-shirt and jeans. Taking her leather jacket from the rack, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

"What the fuck happened on the other side?" Mac asked, following her out of the basement, and into the hallway. The students looked them in confusion, Bloodrayne obviously looking like she'd been in battle.

"A ship of some sort just started attacking me, multiple skyscrapers surrounding me, it was terrifying," she said, grasping onto Max's shoulders. "Something is coming, Max."

"Tell me details, I think I know what's coming."

There was a small moment of silence, as Bloodrayne closed her eyes and tried to visualize what happened. She remembered, and stared into Max's eyes and said: "An insignia of some sort, it looked like a sharp magnet with a circle in the middle."

Max stumbled back in shock, breathing heavily. His body started shaking, his eyes darting in multiple directions. "No..." he whispered, a tear falling from his eye and down his face. The students stopped in their tracks, looking at Max, who look like would've had a panic attack. "It can't be..."

"What is it, Max?" Bloodrayne asked, glaring at him. 

"It's the combine!" He screamed, stumbling onto the ground, getting back up soon after. 

An alarm began to sound, alerting the students, alongside Bloodrayne and Max. "Attention: 12 portals have been opened from an unidentified location. All units respond immediately. The Hybrid Academy will be under lockdown until further notice."

"It's them," Max said, running back into the basement, Bloodrayne following him.

He opened up the laboratory computer, checking to see where the portals are opening. 

"Los Angeles, Manhattan, Tokyo, Chicago, Shanghai, Seoul, Dublin, Toronto, Regina, Paris, Amsterdam, and Downtown Vancouver," Max said in shock. "The others are in Vancouver right now," he looked at Bloodrayne. She could hear his heavy breathing from three meters away. "Call them right now."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Bloodrayne took out her phone, desperately trying to find the contacts. 

She ran out of the room, going over to her dorm. Students were visibly panicking, running around the grass courtyard, rushing inside the academy. 

"Authorization: Bloodrayne Willows!" She screamed into the transponder. A metal glove formed around her hand, with six slots for the Infinity Stones. "Call the Hybrid Squad, Emergency level 4." 

"Calling," The automated A.I said in response. "Attention Hybrid Squad: Invasion imminent. Contacting Nicholas James Miller." The A.I went silent for a few seconds. "Call connected."

"Nick, there are portals appearing downtown, I'll be there soon, but I have to take care of some things first," Bloodrayne yelled into the transponder. 

"Wait, what's happening?" Nick said.

"An alien invasion is happening right now, we need to hold them off from attacking the Academy. There is a portal opening in downtown, and they're hostile. Listen to me, never--"

"Call disconnecting; cell lines are breaking." The A.I said. 

"Damnit!" Bloodrayne screamed at the transponder. 

A second alarm started to blast, while a portal appeared near the academy. "Attention: A portal from an unidentified location has been opened outside the academy; guards and students with tactical training are required to hold the attackers from entering the academy. The Hybrid Squad has been alerted."

The transponder beeped to life. "Attention: You are needed at the academy." 

Bloodrayne ran inside the dorms, going upstairs to her room. She unlocked her door, walking inside and bashfully opening her closet. A safe was the only thing inside, a rainbow beam glowing from within. She typed in the passcode of the safe, it opening to reveal all six Infinity Stones sitting inside. 

She clenched her hand into a fist, the stones gliding themselves into the slots, the surge of energy almost overpowering her for a moment. She screamed in anger, punching her window and jumping out. A four story tall creature with three legs jumped through the portal, immediately staring at Bloodrayne. She used her abilities, casing her to float in place. The fire beneath her feet was helping her to fly.

Bloodrayne launched up to the strider and immediately began attacking it. It seemed to have no effect, due to the heavy metal armor surrounding it. She used the power stone to release a attack of pure power, the strider being cut in half.


	3. Hour 1 - Vancouver

The call was breaking up. All Nick could hear is garbled static, as Bloodrayne on the other end was trying to yell into the microphone. Multiple people stopped their vehicles in shock, watching as the portal began to open. A dropship was the first thing to go through the portal, it holding a three-story tall creature with a mounted gun on its body. The thing's head was wide, but not that tall, with three long legs. 

The strider fell down a block ahead of Nick, Bonnie, and Freddie. It seemed to do nothing at first until it fired upon the streets. Nick began to run at the creature, shoving people around. He jumped onto a car, and then on the side of an office building. The group leaped at the strider and grasped onto the hull of the synth. Bonnie took out her miniature RPG and fired it at the synth. It shook itself in pain, causing the group to fly off and hit either the street or a window. Freddie cracked the glass of an apartment window, Bonnie falling on the roof of a car, while Nick crashed through an office window. Bonnie jumped down onto the street and continued firing.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Nick yelled. He leaped back onto the synth and began to pull the armour plating back. He used his abilities to turn his hands into claws, and aggressively grabbed the brain of the creature and tore it apart. dark green blood spewed from the hull, as the strider fell in death. 

Nick jumped down off the strider and onto the street. A few vehicles had been crushed during the crossfire, but casualties are minimal. He would look back up at the portal, and notice more dropships about to come through.

"Guys, look up," Nick yelled, watching as a gunship flew through the portal and wandering around. "Authorization: Nicholas Miller."

"The main set of stones are being used at the moment, would you like to take set two?" The automated voice replied.

"Yes, take set two!"

"The stones will arrive in ten to fifteen seconds, boss."

"Alright," Nick looked behind to Bonnie. "Hey, take out your RPG."

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie reached to her pocket, taking out a mini RPG. She aimed it at the gunship, firing it immediately.

The gunship noticed the rocket flying directly to it, the thing flying out of the rocket's way, or so it seems. Bonnie redirected the guide back to the gunship, it firing at her. She jumped out of the way, leaping onto a car while keeping the rocket aimed at the gunship.

Nick's set of stones arrived, them flying around him before he grasped the power stone and shoved it into his gauntlet. The sudden energy surging through his body, yet he could still handle it. Stone by stone, all of them glided on the gauntlet.

He leaped up to the gunship, holding on by its cooling system. He punched the creature using the power stone, it flying back in shock. The thing seemed to be almost dead by then, but it had decided to resume firing upon the citizens and the group.

Another one of Bonnie's rockets were on course for the gunship, as Nick flew out of the way. 

The rocket hit the gunship, it seems to go into a panicked state, fire-spewing out of the creature, and within seconds, crashing into an office building.

Nick jumped down from a window, back onto the street. He began helping civilians, watching as they all ran inside for cover. 

Hundreds more of gunships, striders, and other unknown dropships fly out the portal, flying down and out of the area. Nick, Bonnie, and Freddie look at each other, and Nick charges an attack from the Power Stone.


	4. Hour 1- The Academy

A Super-portal stood high in the sky, the dark blue aura gleaming miles away from where it stands. Bloodrayne stood at the doorsteps of the academy, shocked to see something so haunting like that. The ground began to shake, it seemed only to be mild for the first few minutes, but it only grew larger as time passed by. A sudden surge of electrical energy coursed through a seemingly endless distance, causing a power outage.

The students inside were in complete shock, most of them hiding under desks, except others who staring at the Super-portal. 

Hendrik, a rather tall Xenonian-Human hybrid glared at the portals opening throughout the universe, before walking out of the classroom.

His transponder beeped to life. "Attention, you are needed at the Hybrid Academy."

"Yes, I know," Hendrik responded, walking down to his locker. "Now, what's the current situation?"

"Invasion is imminent, Hendrik," it said, as he jogged down the stairs. "Otherwise, report to Bloodrayne as soon as you can."

"Affirmative." 

Hendrik ran down the hallways over to his locker, aggressively tearing it open with his hands. He grasped into his backpack, going off to the academy armoury. 

By the time he got there, most of the people in his class were already there, getting themselves ready for war. Hendrik grasped onto his rifle on the wall and ran back out into the hallways. 

He reconnected with Bloodrayne, who was still sitting down on the front doorsteps of the academy. 

"Bloodrayne," Hendrik calmly said to her, sitting down on the stairs. 

"It's my fault," Bloodrayne said, staring down at the ground.

"No, it's not, Bloodrayne."

"You don't get it, Hendrik!" She yelled, shoving him a few meters back.

"Look, you need to listen to me. There are ancient invaders with weapons powerful enough to kill everyone you and I love, and I know that you or anyone never wants that fate." Hendrik pointed at the Super-portal. "And this time, we need to stop it. Hundreds of thousands are already dying as we speak."

"Hendrik, I get your point," Bloodrayne said, getting up from the stairway. "Follow me, I'll need your help."

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Down to Max's little hideout, and also," she handed Hendrik a small metal cube with a button on top. "Welcome to the Hybrid Squad."

"Oh, what's this?"

"Your battle armour, you'll need it."

A small period of time passes, as Hendrik and Bloodrayne walk down to the basement. As the two jogged down the steps into Max's lab, Bloodrayne was thrown her battle armour cube.

"Agh--!" She screamed, grasping it before it fell onto the ground. "Could've warned me beforehand."

"Oh what, you take the power of the fucking universe, but you nearly fall when you get hit with a cube?" Max said, with a grin on his face. "Well, anyway," he stands up and walks over to a chalkboard. "I've found dozens of more portals the Combine are using against us, and it seems like they've been planning this for years."

"Your point?" Hendrik asks. 

"It's that the uh-- to say the least, this isn't an isolated incident. They're deliberately trying to weaken us to the point of surrender. But oh boy, they don't know what they're going up against."

"Uh, alright. That's a fuckton to digest, but whatever." Bloodrayne says.

"But here's the thing, just like the Infinity Incident, it is mainly isolated to some timelines, and most dimensions, and most importantly, the Zombie, Infinity, and Inside-Down timelines are not affected by this attack."

Bloodrayne and Hendrik look at each other and give a slight nod.

"DT, do you know how many Infinity Sets there are in the arsenal?"

"Maxwell, there are 10 in safe storage, 2 are being used by Bloodrayne and Nick."

"Nick?" Max said in confusion, and he visibly began to shake. "DT, what is Nick's status, tell me now!"

"Boss, he is stable, but currently in active combat."

Max grasped his chest, finally able to breathe normally. "Thank goodness. Last time I saw him try to use any stone, he nearly dropped dead."

"Well, anything else you needed to tell us?" Hendrik asked. "Like, the status of the eleven cities?"

"By now, most of the cities are in the middle of being evacuated, this is the first wave of Combine after all," Max said while going back to his desk. "I'm sending out a notification to Shenerus about the invasion." He began typing on his keyboard, sending out messages to neighbouring armies about the situation. "Well, you two, round up the elite pilots and go to Vancouver and help out the rest of the Squad."

"The elite pilots? Are you sure, Max?" Bloodrayne asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure, now you two have to go."

"Oh, alright then. See you."

Bloodrayne and Hendrik ran out of the room and into the courtyard. "TG?" Hendrik asked into his transponder.

"I am ready for deployment, Hendrik, just show me where." TG, his xenamech responded.

He kneeled down and took a smoke grenade from his backpack. After he threw the grenade into the field, the transponder beeped three times, with three second intervals.

"Spot is clear of any debris; deploying," TG said.

The Xenamech was dropped from the ship orbiting the Academy. After a short silence, it landed. Once again, it opened its cockpit, kneeling down. 

"TG, is it okay if you stay here at the Academy? Bloodrayne and I need to contact Xenia."

"That is fine, Pilot Hendrik. I will stay here until you need me."

"Good to know, stay safe."

"I will say the same to you: stay safe, Hendrik."

Hendrik turned to look at Bloodrayne, as TG's cockpit closed and armed itself. "Let's go." 

Bloodrayne nodded in response, taking a portal star from her pocket. "Portal star destination: Downtown Sensa, Shenerus."

DT, the AI of the Academy responded: "Destination acknowledged. Portal star is ready, Bloodrayne."

She threw the star onto the concrete, the portal opening soon after. The two rushed inside, as the portal began to close.


	5. Hour 1 - Shenerus

Multiple notifications splattered the monitors at the Xenonian Radar. Xenia, the queen of Shenerus, stared blankly at the radar, fully knowing her greatest fears have come true. 

"The combine is coming," she said, her face becoming pale as a cracker. "How many Xenamechs and military can we spare for Earth?"

"There are about 67 000 Xenamechs ready for deployment, your majesty," the reporting officer replied.

"Good, send them for Earth. We don't have much time before the combine overwhelms their military."

The reporting officer bolted off to the military complex, with the information fresh in his mind. He shoved through a huge crowd of people, watching the queen's announcement of the invasion on Earth.

"Earth is in grave danger, and our greatest fears have come true. The combine has broken free from their eternal prison, and they are starting a full invasion. City X is no longer safe, and the Academy has become our last stand."

The Xenonians looked at each other in shock, the horrors of their past fresh in their minds. The commanding officer arrived at the loading bay, as the soldiers and pilots got ready for deployment.

"Pilots! As you know, the Combine are invading Earth! Get inside your Xenamechs and prepare for immediate deployment," the officer yelled.

"Yes, sir!" 

Bloodrayne and Hendrik beamed up to downtown Sensa, reporting to Xenia. It had been at least a couple of minutes since Xenia sent out the announcement, the Shenerian military already prepared for war. 

All of the soldiers saluted the two, as they ran for the castle. At the time Bloodrayne and Hendrik arrived, a huge crowd of civilians were at the castle's doorstep, them having to shove through to get out. 

"Open the gates, it's the guardians!" A royal guard member yelled, opening the gates wide enough for them to fit in. 

"Thanks!" Bloodrayne said back. 

"No problem, you here for Xenia?"

"Yeah, we need to strategize our counter-attack."

"I'll escort you to her."

The three rushed over to the Queen's room, Xenia already waiting for her. Xenia's room was huge, with a dining table that can seat 20, and a massive radar that counts as a theater.

"What took you so long, Bloodrayne?" Xenia asked, turning around.

"I had to secure the Academy and City X, the two places are under forcefield defence," Bloodrayne replied back. 

"I better hope you placed all of the cities under evacuation alert."

"We already have."

"Good. I feared this escape of the Combine since the day I was coronated. But, now that you are around, I feel like we now have a good chance at winning."

"I believe so too, Xenia."

"If the pilot program was pushed back by one more month..."

"Don't say that, Xenia. Everything will be fine, we'll defeat the Combine."

Xenia grasped onto Bloodrayne's shoulders, her body shaking. "I'm scared, for the first time in my life."

"Calm down-"

Xenia pushed Bloodrayne away, sending her flying to the table. Hendrik ran over to her, staring at the table, which was split in half from the impact. 

"Leave! I need my space." Xenia slammed her fists into the console.

The two ran out of the castle, fearing for their safety. The hallways were densely packed with citizens and royal guard alike, with the guard trying to calm down the obviously distressed citizens of Sensa. 

The guard from earlier grabbed onto Bloodrayne's collarbone, staring into her eyes. "Where are you two going?" He said.

"The queen told us to leave," Hendrik said, shoving away his arm.

"Fine, I'll talk with Xenia about this."

"I'll see you later," Bloodrayne said, as she walked to the exit.

Hendrik's transponder beeped to life, as the voice of TG started to ring through his ears, alongside the sound of gunfire.

"Pilot Hendrik, there are enemy ships exiting through a portal, need immediate assistance."

"TG, I'm on my way!" 


End file.
